Conventional systems for organizing tools include wall-mounted boards for storing tools as well as organizers for use in tool drawers. Some conventional tool drawer organizers include a board having multiple holes and separate pegs that may inserted into the holes. In use, the pegs are inserted into the board to hold tools that are placed onto the board.
With conventional systems for tool organization, the pegs used limit movement of the tools on the board, but do not provide custom securement to the board based on the type of tools. As well, conventional tool organization boards do not provide an efficient use of space to increase the number of tools held onto the board.